Echo of Long Distant Memories
by Nari-sama
Summary: AU One of them was hunting someone and the other was running, they both it to be over and just rest. Zero is a priest and Kaname a samurai both of them living in a fictional early 1800's Japan.


**Because Zero's a freaking ninja lol**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight...I do own the crappy haiku though lol

**Echo of Long Distant Memories**  
Chapter 1 Dreams

**A frozen Winter  
Snow fades with Summer  
Memories do not**

"_Don't look please Yuuki-chan" she pleaded to her young daughter. _

_A house burning...bodies strewn bleeding on the snow covered ground._

_The woman stood on the edge of the cliff crying, her kimono was torn and stained with blood._

_"Kaasan where's Oniisama? Why's Ojisama acting so mean?" the little girl asked her mother innocently._

_"I'm sorry Yuuki-chan...there's no other way" She replied as she stepped forward and fell into the dark crashing waves below._

_"Kaasan!!!" Yuuki screamed and tried to run to the edge but an arm held her back._

"AH!" Zero screamed as he woke up from the dream...no it was a nightmare and it wasn't his own, it was someone else's memory. For the past year he'd been having these visions of other peoples dreams and memories like someone was calling out to him for help but he dismissed that as stupid, why should he go looking for people to help based on an annoying dream when he already helped people in his work as a priest.

He felt the straw he'd been sleeping on for his shakujou and used the staff to help him stand. As he stood Zero felt a sharp pain ripple through his left hand and he cringed, gritting his teeth.

He heard a rustling sound near the door and fell into a defensive stance "Good morning Priest-san" the son of the hostel owner, who's name Zero hadn't bothered to remember said to him "Kaasan wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready".

"Thank you but I'll be leaving now, please tell your parents thank you for their hospitality" Zero asked and bowed to him as he pulled his bag over his shoulder and put on his hat. He would normally not act this hospitable but it was a necessity if he ever came this way again and needed a place to rest for free.

"Yes of course, if you are ever in town again you are welcome to stay here Kaasan was most grateful for what you did for Obaasan" the boy said opening the door for him.

'Thank Buddha that's over with I don't think I could have kept being so fucking polite for another second' He thought walking out of the small rural town.

The rings of his shakujou jingled as he used it to feel his way down the dirt road, he had been blind ever since he was five so it wasn't that hard to navigate his way down country roads he'd been down hundreds of times as he crisscrossed late Edo era Japan.

Fortunately Kiryuu Zero was close to home now.

The Kurosu monastery had been his home since he had been orphaned at thirteen years old when his parents had been murdered. It had been set up by a Dutch man named Kai Cross who snuck into Japan changed his name to Kurosu Kaien...a real weirdo in Zero's opinion, ever since he'd lived there the man had wanted Zero to call him 'Touchan' which creeped him out thoroughly.

A cool breeze blew down the street and rustled the leaves of tall maple and elm trees lining it.

Zero felt that it was too quiet he didn't even hear birds sing in the morning sky on this strangely sunny Autumn day, there wasn't even the sound of insects just the wind dancing through what leaves were left in late October.

He didn't like this ominous quiet he had learned long ago bad things happened in the silence, just like normal kids didn't like the dark he hated this.

Suddenly he felt something raising his shakujou to protect himself he heard a sharp metal cling and felt vibrations ripple down the shaft. He was pushed back a few steps but held his ground "You really think you can kill me with an attack that weak?" Zero asked mockingly.

"I'm stronger than you human" his attacker growled but as he blinked he found Zero had vanished into thin air.

"Yeah right moron" he yelled back from above and stabbed him down through the creatures head straight down into it's heart.

"You really shouldn't taunt them like that Zero" someone said from behind a tree.

"How else am I meant to have fun then Yagari-shishou" Zero joked pulling his shakujou out of the demon's skull as it turned to ashes.

"You're a priest I thought you weren't meant to have fun" Yagari asked and it sounded as if he'd inhaled from his tobacco pipe.

"Yeah well a priest's not meant to kill either" he retorted walking away from his teacher.

**TBC**


End file.
